Beautiful Gangster
by jingle bubble
Summary: Yunjae : Mafia Jung and student Kim. What will happen between them? Find it out!
1. Chapter 1

Author : jingle bubble

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Genre : romance,hurt

WARNING : YAOI, RATED, TYPO, AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!

.

.

.

"**Beautiful Gangster"**

.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong teng tong

Di sebuah sekolah swasta Seoul, anak-anak mulai berlarian keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Hyung kita langsung pulang atau maen dulu?"

"Sepertinya kita harus langsung pulang Suie. Umma mengajaku untuk mengunjungi bibi Moon yang sedang sakit. Besok saja kita pergi ke _game center._ Eotte?"

Namja berpantat bebek itu mengangguk-angguk lucu. Kedua namja SMA itu kemudian berjalan bersamaan menuju gerbang sekolah Dongbang. Saat mereka melalui taman belakang, seorang namja berkacamata terlihat menghadang keduanya.

"A-Anyeonghaseyo Kim Jaejoong-ssi. A-Aku Kim Dongwook dari kelas II-B. Tolong terima ini!" namja itu menyodorkan sebuah surat dengan amplop _pink_ dan lari begitu saja.

"Hey tunggu dulu! Dongwook-ssi!" Jaejoong berteriak keras tapi namja berkacamata itu tidak menoleh sama sekali membuat namja cantik itu menghentakan kakinya kesal.

"Hihihi~"

Jaejoong menoleh pada temanya yang terkikik geli menertawakanya. Bibir Jaejoong semakin maju lima senti.

"Diam kau Kim Junsu" gertak Jaejoong sebal

"Aigoo hyung~ Sudah berapa orang namja yang menembakmu hm? Kenapa kau tidak jadian saja dengan salah satunya?" kekeh Junsu

Plak

"Aku masih normal pabbo!"

Jaejoong menggeplak belakang kepala Junsu kemudian berlari tunggang langgang. Junsu menggosok kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Jaejoong kemudian berlari mengejar namja cantik itu. Mereka saling kejar-kejaran di sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Yah! Ayo berikan uangmu jalang!"

Di sebuah gang kecil di belakang sekolah Dongbang, lima orang yeoja tengah mengerubungi seorang yeoja yang lainya. Sepertinya terjadi pembully-an disini pemirsa.

Tap tap tap

"Hyung kau mau apa?"

JaeSu yang tengah melewati tempat itu melihatnya. Junsu hanya diam tapi Jaejoong tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Yah! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Jaejoong

Kelima yeoja pembully itu terkejut ketika seseorang melihat kegiatan mereka. Kelimanya akhirnya lari kocar-kacir meninggalkan yeoja bully-an mereka begitu saja. Jaejoong menghampiri yeoja itu dan menolongnya untuk berdiri.

"Gwenchana Ahra-ssi?"

"N-Ne. Gumawo Jaejoong-ssi"

"Apakah kau terluka? Bisa pulang sendiri? Ayo kuantar pulang" ucap Jaejoong khawatir.

"Gwenchana Jaejoong-ssi. Permisi…" Ahra membungkuk dan pergi.

Jaejoong memandang punggung yeoja malang itu dengan sendu. Go Ahra adalah teman satu sekolahnya. Yeoja itu tidak memiliki banyak teman. Dia baru saja pindah dari desa dan entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini sering dijadikan korban pembully-an.

"Hyung masih menyukainya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Tapi hyung tahu kan, gossip yang beredar dia-"

"Stop Junsu-ah! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya!"

Junsu langsung terdiam mendengar bentakan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang katakan. Bagiku Ahra adalah yeoja yang baik. Sudah cukup aku berdiam diri dan hanya bisa memandang yeoja yang aku sukai diperlakukan dengan rendah. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya Suie. Dan aku akan melindunginya dari orang-orang yang memperlakukanya dengan tidak pantas"

Junsu memandang wajah serius Jaejoong dengan pandangan prihatin. Kadang benar kata orang jika cinta itu buta. Namja _dolphin_ itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sedih dan mencoba untuk mendoakan agar hyung-nya tidak terluka kedepanya.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya Jaejoong mulai mendekati Ahra dan menjalankan rencananya. Terhitung sudah seminggu lebih acara pendekatanya dengan pujaan hatinya. Tapi yeoja cantik itu masih tidak mau membuka hatinya dan membuat Jaejoong frustasi.

.

.

.

_**Kantin Dongbang school….**_

_**.**_

"Suie~ menurutmu kenapa Ahra masih tidak mau membuka hatinya padaku hm? Apakah aku kurang tampan?" Jaejoong bergelayut manja di lengan Junsu.

"Kau terlalu cantik hyung. Malah jauh lebih cantik darinya" ucap Junsu malas

"Yah! Aku itu tampan!" pekik Jaejoong kesal

"Yeah~ _whatever_…" Junsu memutar bola matanya

Seorang yeoja lewat di depan mereka dengan membawa nampan makan siangnya. Yeoja itu kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir kantin dan makan sendirian. Jaejoong melihatnya dan mata bambinya langsung berbinar gembira.

"Ahra-ssi!"

.

.

.

.

**Ahra POV**

.

Hahh~

Aku menghembuskan nafasku lelah ketika namja itu memanggil namaku. Selama beberapa minggu ini namja bernama Kim Jaejoong ini selalu saja mencoba untuk mendekatiku. Aku tahu jika dia menyukaiku. Tapi apakah dia tidak salah?

Aku merasa jika namja ini jauh lebih pantas menjadi _uke_ daripada _seme_. Kulitnya putih mulus, wajahnya cantik, dan tubuhnya terlalu ramping untuk ukuran namja. Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak nyaman jika berdekatan denganya. Namun hanya namja ini yang mau menyapaku di sekolah ini. Dia tetap saja ramah padaku tanpa memperdulikan gossip buruk tentangku yang sudah beredar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Dia selalu tersenyum padaku dengan ramah. Seperti saat ini….

"Oh anyeong Jaejoong-ssi"

"Umm Ahra-ssi. Maukah kau pergi denganku besok? Aku akan menonton film baru dan kebetulan mendapatkan tiket gratis" ucapnya malu-malu

"Maaf Jaejoong-ssi, tapi besok aku harus bekerja sepulang sekolah" ucapku.

Ah~ wajahnya langsung berubah lesu. Namja cantik itu terlihat seperti anjing kecil yang baru saja dibuang majikanya. Membuatku tidak enak hati.

"Kalau hari sabtu aku bisa" ucapku pada akhirnya

"Jeongmal?" ucapnya berbinar

"Ne" aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang langsung berubah gembira.

"Baiklah. Kita akan bertemu di Samchumdong jam 4 sore. Bagaimana?"

"Ne"

Kulihat dia membungkukan badanya dan berlari menuju temannya dan meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil. Aku tersenyum kemudian meneruskan acara makan siangku sebelum bel pelajaran berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

_**Cabaret club, Gangnam**_

.

**Ahra POV**

.

Aku membenahi pakaianku yang tadi sempat tanggal. Seorang namja tua melemparkan segepok uang ke pangkuanku.

"Kau lumayan~ Besok aku akan memesanmu lagi" ucapnya tersenyum mesum dan melenggang pergi.

Aku merasa jijik. Ya. Inilah pekerjaanku. Gossip yang beredar di sekolah itu benar adanya. Aku adalah seorang gadis yang menjajakan tubuhnya untuk mencari uang. Aku dulu berasal dari keluarga berada. Namun ayahku tiba-tiba bangkrut dan keluargaku akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota untuk mengadu nasib.

Gaya hidupku yang terbiasa dengan barang mewah dan hidup senang membuatku stress karena keluargaku sudah tidak bisa memenuhinya. Akhirnya aku terjun ke dunia gelap ini yang menuntunku ke sebuah kesalahan besar. Aku kalah berjudi dan akhirnya harus menggunakan tubuhku untuk membayar hutangku pada "mama"(yeoja pimpinan club/germo).

Setelah membersihkan diri aku berjalan keluar kamar dan langsung disuguhi suasana club yang ramai dengan alunan music yang keras.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Ne mama" aku menyerahkan uang setoran padanya

"Kau pulang sekarang?"

"Ye" tubuhku sudah lelah, aku ingin istirahat.

"Ya sudah. Besok mulai jam 7 malam ya?"

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan keluar. Namun baru saja melangkah aku melihat seseorang memasuki club bersama dengan anak buahnya. Mama langsung berjalan tergopoh menghampirinya.

"Aigooo Yunho-nim sungguh kehormatan besar anda mau mampir di tempat kami. Silahkan…silahkan di sebelah sini"

Mama menggiring namja tampan itu menuju ruang VIP bersama dengan anak buahnya yang lain.

Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar kencang. Namja tampan itu adalah salah satu mafia Korea termuda yang sukses di bidangnya. Tubuhnya tinggi besar, kekar, wajahnya tampan dan tentu saja kaya raya. Sebuah kesempatan langka dia mau mampir di club ini.

"Anak-anak ayo berkumpul sini" mama mulai memanggil *anak-anak* gadisnya.

"Yunho-nim sedang ada di ruang VIP sekarang. Kesempatan ini tidak datang setiap hari. Kalian harus melayaninya dengan baik okay? Jangan mempermalukanku. Jja~ masuklah ke ruangan itu dan biarkan dia memilih diantara kalian"

Gadis-gadis itu menjerit gembira dan langsung berlarian menuju ruang VIP itu. Aku juga mengikuti mereka.

"Oh Ahra-ah katanya kau akan pulang?" tanya mama

"Ania mama. Aku juga ingin melayani tuan Yunho"

"Hmm terserah kau"

Aku memasuki ruangan itu dan ikut berjejer di pinggir ruangan. Kulihat tuan Yunho tengah duduk di sofa sambil menyesap wine di tanganya. Mata musangnya yang tajam akhirnya memandang ke arah kami bergantian.

"Kau dan kau"

Narsha dan Ga In unnie tersenyum senang ketika tuan Yunho memilih mereka. Aku semakin gelisah. Biasanya dia hanya akan memilih tiga orang saja. Mata musangnya kembali bergerak memandangi kami satu-persatu. Dua gadis yang dipilihnya sudah meraba-raba tubuh tegapnya di kiri dan kananya.

"Kau" ucapnya dingin

"Yang lainya untuk kalian" ucapnya lagi pada anak buahnya

Aku tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

_**Di sebuah mall…**_

.

"Duh hyung~ aku capek. Ayo pulang" Junsu merengek

"Sebentar lagi Suie. Ah toko itu! Ayo aku janji ini yang terakhir" puppy eyes Jaejoong keluar.

"Hah~ kenapa kau jadi ribet sekali sih. Kau seperti perempuan yang baru pertama kencan hyung"

Junsu akhirnya mengikuti Jaejoong yang sudah melesat memasuki sebuah toko pakaian pria.

"Yah! Tentu saja aku bukan perempuan. Nan namja-ya. Tapi kau benar ini adalah kencan pertamaku hihihi~"

"Namja kok sukanya pakai celana dalam hello kitty" gumam Junsu kesal

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ani. Cepat pilih bajunya dan pulang"

Kedua namja imut itu tetap heboh di sepanjang kegiatan mereka. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu dua jam memilih baju untuk acara kencan Jaejoong nanti.

.

.

.

.

Slurp

"mmh…mmmh"

Ahra mengulum junior Yunho dengan mulutnya sedangkan dua orang lainya tengah menciumi leher kekar namja tampan itu dan meraba-raba dada bidangnya.

Srak

Bruk

Yunho melempar tubuh Ga In ketika yeoja bertubuh kecil itu berusaha mencium bibirnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika tidak akan ada ciuman" desisnya mengerikan.

Semua orang di ruangan itu langsung menghentikan kegiatanya masing-masing. Bukan hal yang bagus jika bosnya itu marah. Keadaan menjadi hening dan mencekam.

"Kalian membuat _mood_ ku jelek"

Yunho kembali mengancingkan resleting celananya dan beranjak dari sofa.

"Minggir"

Namja tampan itu menyingkirkan Ahra yang masih berjongkok di depanya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. "Kalian bisa meneruskan kegiatan kalian. Hukum ketiga yeoja ini dan kau Yoochun ikut denganku pulang"

Seorang namja berpipi tembam yang sedari tadi duduk di pinggir ruangan itu akhirnya bergerak mengikuti bosnya keluar dari club itu. Ahra memandang kepergian Yunho dengan kecewa. Dia bahkan hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuhnya diseret ke sofa dan dua orang namja langsung menggagahinya bersamaan. Hatinya sudah mati. Saat orang yang mencuri hatinya itu baru saja pergi.

.

.

.

.

_**Sabtu, 4 sore KST**_

.

"Hey…apakah aku terlambat?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang "Oh Ahra-ssi. Kau cantik sekali hari ini. Eh ma-maksudku tidak. Kau tidak telat, aku juga baru sampai" bohong Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu sudah sampai disana dari satu jam yang lalu karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Kajja~"

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Ahra dan beranjak menuju bioskop terdekat. Ahra memandang tautan tanganya dengan Jaejoong. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran yeoja cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

JaeRa (bungkuk2 ke reader-ssi. Mian. Anggap saja ada) menghabiskan waktu mereka menyusuri jalanan Samchundong yang indah. Jaejoong selalu saja menunjukan perilaku 4 dimensinya yang membuat Ahra selalu tertawa. Seperti saat ini mereka sedang ada di depan pedagang kaki lima yang menjual barang-barang aneh dan lucu.

Jaejoong mengambil sebuah kacamata kuda yang juga terdapat hidung besar mainan di bawahnya. Namja cantik itu memakainya dan menunjukanya pada Ahra.

"Anyeong Ji Sukjin imnida~"

"Ahahaha kau benar-benar mirip denganya"

"_Race start_~"

Hahaha mereka tidak berhenti tertawa kemudian mengambil _selca_ untuk kenang-kenangan. Saat akan pergi Jaejoong melihat barang yang menarik dan membelinya. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju taman untuk memakan burger yang telah mereka beli tadi. Jaejoong dan Ahra duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di bawah lampu taman yang bersinar remang-remang.

"Jaejoong-ssi apakah disini tidak berbahaya? Hari sudah malam, apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja?"

"Ania. Masih jam 9 Ahra-ssi. Kita makan dulu lalu pulang ok?"

"Umm baiklah"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menyerahkan burger di tanganya kepada Ahra. Mereka makan sambil bercanda tawa. Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan barang yang dibelinya tadi dan memasangnya di wajahnya.

Ahra kembali tertawa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang ditempeli kumis dan jambang tipis di sekitar mulutnya. Oh! Jangan lupakan tompel besar yang menempel di hidungnya euwwhhh…

"Ahaha aduh perutku sampai sakit" Ahra mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang karena bisa membuat pujaan hatinya tertawa. Menurut Jaejoong Ahra terlihat cantik jika tertawa. Namja cantik itu memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan Ahra dan memandang wajah pujaan hatinya.

"Ahra-ssi naneun…."

"_Well…well…well_~ apa yang kita dapatkan disini~"

Jaejoong tidak jadi mengungkapkan perasaanya saat beberapa orang bertampang sangar muncul di depan mereka. Namja cantik itu sontak berdiri dan melindungi Ahra di belakang tubuhnya.

"Huhuhu~ pacarnya mencoba bersikap jantan teman-teman~" ejek seorang namja bertubuh kurus tinggi.

"Wah yeojanya manis juga. Ayo kesini sayang. Nanti oppa kasih permen" rayu seorang namja berbibir monyong. Namja itu meraih pergelangan tangan Ahra dan memeluk yeoja itu.

"Yah lepaskan dia brengsek!"

Jaejoong langsung maju dan mengayunkan bogemnya tapi seorang namja yang kekar menangkap tanganya dan meninju perutnya.

Bugh

"Jaejoong-ssi!"

Namja cantik itu terjatuh ke tanah dan terbatuk-batuk. Namja-namja sangar itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kondisi Jaejoong.

"Aigooo bocah lembek sepertimu tidak pantas bersikap sok kuat. Ck ck ck~"

"Lagian…apa yang terjadi dengan anak muda zaman sekarang? Yeoja manis begini maunya kok sama namja jelek sepertinya. Ommo ommo! Lihat saja tompelnya yang sebesar lapangan sepak bola"

Hahahahaha. Namja-namja itu kembali tertawa.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita bawa yeoja ini ke markas lalu kita nikmati bersama" ujar seorang namja berbadan gemuk

"Lalu si tompel ini bagaimana?" namja yang paling kecil mengerjap polos

"Bawa saja sekalian. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana ekspresinya ketika melihat pacarnya kita gilir bersama hahaha"

Kata-kata namja itu bagaikan petir yang menyambar Jaejoong dan Ahra. Keduanya mulai memberontak dari cekalan namja-namja sangar itu namun kekuatan mereka tidak sebanding. Mereka berdua akhirnya dimasukan ke dalam mobil yang melaju pelan meninggalkan taman itu dan membawa mereka entah kemana….

.

.

.

.

Mobil panjang itu mulai memasuki sebuah rumah besar dengan pagar beton tinggi yang mengelilinginya. Jaejoong dan Ahra kemudian diseret menuju belakang rumah, melewati dapur dan tibalah mereka di tempat yang terlihat seperti ruang rekreasi. Ada dua buah meja billiard, permainan dart, dan di pinggir ruangan ada sebuah bar mini.

Terdapat belasan orang lagi di ruangan itu. Mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah tamu yang baru saja datang.

"Oh siapa yang kalian bawa?"

"Hehehe kami menemukan dua orang anak ini sedang pacaran di taman kota. Kami lalu membawanya kemari"

"Wow tompelnya besar sekali…"

"Hahaha kupikir juga begitu"

"Kalian terlalu banyak omong. Ayo kita mulai"

Namja yang berbadan gempal menarik tubuh Ahra dan membuatnya berjongkok di depan selakanganya.

"_Suck it bitch_!"

Namja itu menampar-namparkan junior besarnya ke pipi Ahra. Seseorang lagi mencengkeram dagunya dan memaksa bibirnya untuk terbuka.

"Mmhh! Hikss hikss"

"Lepaskan dia! Kalian semua brengsek!" Jaejoong menggerak-gerakan tanganya namun dua orang namja tengah memeganginya erat.

"Oh aku hampir lupa kalau masih ada si tompel disini"

"Bagaimana rasanya hm? Melihat yeoja chingu-mu ditiduri oleh pria lain. _Are you hard_?"

"Yah lepaskan. Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Namja yang berkepala botak menyentak celana Jaejoong lalu melemparnya ke lantai. Dan munculah junior Jaejoong yang mungil. _Say hello reader-ssi_~

"Aigooo burung kenari…"

"Ah lucunya~ kulit arinya saja masih ada hahaha"

"Dia bahkan tidak memiliki bulu sedikitpun!"

"Dan kepalanya berwarna pink~"

Jaejoong merasakan harga dirinya diinjak-injak. Sebagai seorang namja dia merasa dipermalukan. Mata besarnya langsung menggenang. Tapi matanya menangkap sesuatu tergeletak di atas meja. Sebuah pistol!

Srett

"Hey!"

Jaejoong berhasil lepas dan berlari ke meja itu. "Hentikan! Atau kuledakan kepala kalian!"

Semua orang di ruangan itu langsung terdiam. "Lepaskan yeoja itu! Ahra-ssi cepat kesini"

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar. Baru kali ini dia memegang pistol. Namun dia harus kuat demi Ahra.

"Hey bocah jangan bertindak sembarangan. Berikan pistol itu pada kami"

"TIDAK! Lepaskan yeoja itu sekarang!"

Namja-namja itu akhirnya melepaskan Ahra. Yeoja itu berjalan menuju Jaejoong namun tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara bass dari arah belakang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kaget mendengar suara bass seseorang muncul di belakangnya. Namja cantik itu langsung berbalik dan menodongkan pistolnya ke arah orang itu.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya melihat seorang namja tengah menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Tadi dia akan mengambil minuman di dapur. Namun telinganya menangkap suara berisik dari arah ruang rekreasi jadi disinilah dia sekarang.

"Siapa kau?" ucap namja tampan itu mendekat ke Jaejoong

"J-Jangan mendekat!"

"Aku tanya SIAPA KAU?!"

Tangan Jaejoong semakin bergetar ketakutan. Namja di depanya ini sungguh mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan. Hiks…mata bulatnya berair. Yunho semakin mendekat. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya dan…

DOR!

Yunho menghindari tembakan itu dengan mudah.

Grepp

DOR!

Pranggg

Yunho berhasil menangkap pergelangan Jaejoong dan mengarahkanya ke atas. Peluru itu akhirnya mengenai lampu kristal di langit-langit hingga jatuh dan pecah berhamburan.

"Nyalakan semua lampu" perintah Yunho

Klik klik klik

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggerakan tanganya yang masih diangkat tinggi oleh Yunho. Namja cantik itu ketakutan ketika mata musang namja di depanya melotot sangar padanya.

Yunho memperhatikan wajah namja di depanya dengan seksama. Satu tanganya mendongakan dagu mungil namja itu.

"Lihat aku"

Jaejoong ketakutan mendengar suara bass namja itu. Tubuhnya semakin bergerak-gerak mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Hikss lepaskan aku"

Akhirnya namja cantik itu kehilangan pertahananya. Dia hanyalah anak SMA 17 tahun yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Dirinya mulai menyadari situasinya sekarang. Siapapun orang-orang ini, mereka adalah orang berbahaya.

"LIHAT AKU!"

"Nnnnn"

Jaejoong langsung memandang namja itu dengan mata bulat besarnya yang basah. Yunho terdiam.

Entah mengapa mata bulat namja itu terlihat sangat cantik di mata Yunho. Bibir merah merekah itu juga begitu menggoda. Tapi kenapa ada tompel besar yang nangkring di sana?

Eh…

Yunho melihat tompel itu sedikit bergerak ketika namja di depanya mengambil nafas.

Pluk

Yunho mengambilnya.

Sret

Yunho juga melepas jambang Jaejoong

Woahhhh

Semua orang yang ada disana dibuat terkejut ketika si tompel ternyata sangat cantik. Jaejoong semakin bergerak-gerak gelisah ketika pria musang di depanya menyeringai.

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik"

Yunho mengusap pipi gembul namja cantik di depanya yang basah oleh air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued_

.

.

.

**Bubble's note**

Rencananya sih cuman dua chap. Bubble lagi demen nulis yang pendek-pendek nih. Bubble bosen nulis yang berat, panjang dan lebar kayak Magenta. Fiuuh butuh kerja keras cuy :D

Dukung bubble terus ya. Selamat hari Jum'at~

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Author : jingle bubble

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Genre : romance,hurt

WARNING : YAOI, **NC19**, TYPO, AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

"**Beautiful Gangster"**

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho mengambil pistol yang ada di tangan Jaejoong dan menyerahkanya pada salah seorang anak buahnya. Namja tampan itu kemudian merenggut kemeja Jaejoong dan merobeknya paksa.

Srakk

"Wuhuhu~ suit suit~" goda anak buah Yunho

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya dan langsung mencoba menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang dengan tanganya. Air matanya semakin bercucuran ketika semua orang di ruangan itu memandang tubuhnya termasuk Ahra. Jaejoong benar-benar dipermalukan.

"_Come here_"

Yunho duduk di sebuah sofa empuk yang ada di pinggir ruangan dan melambaikan tanganya pada Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu masih membeku di tempatnya membuat seorang anak buah Yunho mendorongnya keras hingga Jaejoong jatuh di depan kaki Yunho.

"Aku akan memberimu pilihan. Pertama lakukan apa yang aku inginkan, maka kau dan pacarmu itu bisa pulang. Kedua jika kau tidak mau melakukan keinginanku, maka pacarmu itu harus melayani 23 orang anak buahku baru kalian bisa pulang. _So, what's your choice hm_?" ucap Yunho santai.

Jaejoong memandang wajah tampan Yunho kemudian beralih memandang Ahra yang tengah diapit oleh dua orang namja. Namja cantik itu resah. Semua ini salahnya juga kan? Jika tadi mereka langsung pulang mereka tidak akan mengalami peristiwa ini. Jaejoong menatap Yunho ragu.

"A-Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Yunho kembali menyeringai.

"_Suck me_"

.

.

.

.

*_lick…lick…lick…._

Ahra memandang Jaejoong yang tengah menjilati kejantanan namja pujaanya. Hatinya sakit. Dia merasa cemburu. Dia sudah sering melihat Yunho disentuh yeoja lain. Tapi tidak begini.

Yunho terlihat menikmatinya.

Namja tampan itu tidak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi kenikmatan itu. Yunho selalu bertampang datar meskipun ada 100 gadis yang mencoba merangsangnya. Tapi namja musang itu bahkan tersenyum sekarang melihat Jaejoong yang sedang berusaha keras.

Ahra mencibir tekhnik Jaejoong yang amatir. Terlihat jelas jika namja cantik itu tidak pernah melakukannya.

"Hikss…hiks…*jilat*….hiks….*jilat*"

"Stop"

Yunho memegang dagu Jaejoong dan memperhatikan pipinya yang merona pink. Poninya lepek, hidungnya memerah dan bulu matanya yang lentik basah oleh air mata.

Cantik sekali.

"Kau tidak akan membuatku tegang jika kau melakukanya seperti ini"

Ahra tiba-tiba seolah mendapatkan durian jatuh. Dia tahu Yunho tidak akan puas dengan permainan amatir Jaejoong.

Brukk

Ahra tiba-tiba menjatuhkan dirinya di kaki Yunho dan merebut kejantanan Yunho dari Jaejoong.

"Biar aku yang melakukanya Yunho-nim. Aku akan memuaskanmu"

Jaejoong kembali berlinang air mata. Dia merasa terharu karena Ahra mencoba melindunginya. Sedangkan Yunho yang mengetahui motif asli yeoja itu memandangnya jijik.

Plak

"Ahra-ssi!" Jaejoong terkejut ketika Yunho menampar yeoja itu.

"**Berani-beraninya kau menyentuhku dengan TANGAN KOTORMU!" teriak Yunho murka**

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu hah? Kau adalah salah satu pelacur mama Shin dari club Rosemary!"

Ahra ketakutan mendengar kemarahan Yunho. Dia juga takut jika Jaejoong tahu apa pekerjaanya yang sebenarnya.

"A-Apa?"

Yunho tersenyum remeh ke arah Jaejoong yang terlihat kebingungan. "Yeoja chingu-mu ini adalah pelacur sayang. Dia bekerja di salah satu club di Gangnam"

Namja berkulit tan itu melihat mata bulat Jaejoong melebar tak percaya. Sepertinya Yunho memiliki sesuatu di benaknya. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju Ahra dan menarik dagu yeoja itu.

"Kau benar-benar ingin melayaniku?" tanya Yunho dingin

"N-Ne Yunho-nim" ucap Ahra takut-takut

"Namja chingu-mu bagaimana?"

"Dia bukan namja chingu-ku! Aku hanya teman satu sekolahnya!"

"Baiklah….. Kau boleh melakukanya"

Ahra langsung mengangguk semangat dan kembali berjongkok di depan Yunho. Jaejoong yang melihat pergerakan Ahra langsung mencekal tangan yeoja itu dan menghentikanya.

"Ahra-ssi jangan lakukan ini…."

Pak

Ahra menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong dan memandang namja cantik itu dengan benci.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti? Kau tahu? Aku muak denganmu!"

Jaejoong terkejut. "Ahra-ssi…"

"Aku tidak suka berdekatan denganmu! Apakah kau tidak mendengar semua orang yang berpapasan dengan kita mengatakan bahwa kau lebih cantik dariku?"

"Tapi aku-"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu Jaejoong-ssi. Tolong jangan memaksaku. Yang dikatakan semua orang benar. Aku hanyalah seorang pelacur yang tidak pantas untukmu. Kumohon mengertilah…"

Ahra memandang Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Jaejoong merasakan lidahnya kelu dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jadi selama ini itukah yang dirasakan Ahra padanya?

Plok….plok….plok…..plok

Yunho bertepuk tangan melihat drama dari kedua anak SMA di depanya. Namja beruang itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Ahra dan mendorongnya pada anak buahnya.

"Kalian boleh menggunakanya. Dia pasti sudah terbiasa melakukanya" ucap Yunho dingin

Ahra melotot tidak percaya. Sedangkan anak buah Yunho tersenyum lebar dan mulai menyeret Ahra menuju meja billiard. Yeoja itu meronta. Jaejoong semakin panik dibuatnya.

Grepp

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu Tuan. Kau sudah berjanji bahwa kau akan melepaskan kami jika aku menuruti kemauanmu" Jaejoong memeluk kaki Yunho

"Tapi kau tidak memuaskanku" desis namja tampan itu

"Aku akan melakukanya lagi. Aku berjanji akan berusaha lebih keras lagi"

Yunho memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong yang memelas. Namja tampan itu akhirnya luluh dan kembali menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa.

"_Do it_"

.

.

.

.

"Mmmhhh…mffhhhh…"

"Bagus seperti itu….Jangan gunakan gigimu"

Yunho mengajari Jaejoong dengan sabar. Entah mengapa dirinya merasakan sesuatu tengah meledak-ledak kecil di dadanya saat bocah cantik di hadapanya dengan patuh mengikuti perintahnya. Bibir mungil itu hanya mampu melahap kepala juniornya saja. Namun sudah membuat Yunho melayang.

"Lihat aku"

Deg

Yunho merasakan perutnya tergelitik oleh suatu perasaan yang menyenangkan. Mata rusa itu tengah memandangnya polos. Genangan air mata yang menyelimutinya membuat mata bening itu semakin mempesona. Yunho mengusap lelehan air mata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya. Namja tampan itu kemudian menyibak-kan poni basah Jaejoong dan menyisipkanya ke telinga namja cantik itu.

"Gunakan lidahmu dan berputarlah di sekitar kulit arinya"

"Mmmmh…" angguk Jaejoong

Jaejoong menggerakan kepalanya naik turun dengan pelan. Mengulum junior Yunho yang besar dan menyelimutinya dengan kehangatan. Lidah mungilnya berputar di sekitar kepala kejantanan itu dan menyesap lubang kencingnya hingga mengeluarkan nectar.

"Hahh…"

Deg

Anak buah Yunho saling berpandangan. Bos mereka tidak pernah mendesah seperti itu meskipun banyak yeoja yang telah meng-oral juniornya. Tapi namja cantik itu memang terlihat memenuhi tipe ideal bos mereka. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika bos mereka menyukai makhluk cantik, berkulit bersih, polos dan bermata besar. Pemandangan junior besar bosnya yang keluar masuk mulut mungil bocah cantik itu membuat mereka ikut panas juga. Celana mereka sudah mendirikan tenda masing-masing.

Yunho memegang kedua sisi kepala Jaejoong dan memasukan kejantananya lebih dalam. Jaejoong merasakan junior itu menghantam pangkal tenggorokanya. Namja cantik itu meronta.

"Sssh percayalah padaku. Rileks…."

Jaejoong mencoba menuruti perintah Yunho dan berpegangan pada paha kekar namja musang itu. Yunho kembali menggerakan pinggulnya pelan. Lama kelamaan junior besar itu mampu masuk hingga setengahnya.

"Nnnhh! Mmmhh!"

Gerakan pinggul Yunho berubah semakin cepat membuat Jaejoong susah bernafas dan tersedak. Namja cantik itu memukul-mukul paha Yunho dan menggerakan kepalanya menjauh. Tapi Yunho memegang kepala Jaejoong erat dan memastikanya tetap di tempat.

Anak buah Yunho sudah tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Pemandangan bosnya yang tengah menggagahi mulut bocah polos itu membuat mereka _turn on_. Namja-namja sangar itu sudah mengeluarkan junior mereka masing-masing dan mengocoknya sambil memperhatikan kegiatan bosnya.

"Grrrhh _damn it!_"

Yunho tiba-tiba saja berdiri membuat kepala namja cantik itu mendongak. Yunho kemudian melesakan kejantananya hingga kepala penisnya menyentuh tenggorokan Jaejoong.

"Arrgh!"

SPUUURRTTT

SPUURTT

"Mmuuffhh! Mmmh…mmnn…"

Glek

Glek

Jaejoong tidak punya pilihan selain menelan cairan putih kental itu. Benda besar itu masih berkedut-kedut di mulutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho akhirnya melepaskan kepala Jaejoong dan mengeluarkan juniornya dari mulut namja cantik itu.

Plop

"Uhuk uhukk uhukk"

Jaejoong terbatuk dan memuntahkan sperma Yunho yang masih tersisa di mulutnya. Namja cantik itu merasakan mulutnya kaku dan tenggorokanya sakit. Namun yang paling menyakiti hatinya adalah harga dirinya yang jatuh. Dia adalah seorang namja tapi dia harus menghisap barang pribadi milik namja lainya. Hatinya perih. Apalagi yeoja yang disukainya juga melihatnya. Jaejoong ingin mati saja sekarang.

"Hik hik hikss"

Yunho kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa sembari mengatur nafasnya. Namja tampan itu memperhatikan Jaejoong yang kembali menangis sembari menutup mulutnya. Ahra ilfil (?) melihatnya. Jaejoong semakin sesenggukan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Yunho terdiam.

Srett

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho membuka kemeja putihnya dan memakaikanya di tubuh kurus Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu meraih pinggang kecil Jaejoong dan

Menciumnya….

.

.

.

.

Oooohhh

Anak buah Yunho kembali dibuat menganga dengan tindakan bos mereka. Karena Yunho tidak pernah mencium mainan-nya. _Sex_, _oral_, dan raba-raba sudah biasa tapi…. _No kissing_.

"Nggghh~"

Jaejoong melenguh ketika lidah Yunho menelusuri setiap jengkal rongga mulutnya. Namja beruang itu begitu menuntut. Tubuhnya yang lemas dipeluk erat hingga nyaris terangkat.

"Hiks..hikss"

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendengar suara tangisan Ahra. Yeoja itu begitu sakit hati melihat Yunho yang tidak pernah mau dicium malah mencium Jaejoong. Kenapa bukan dirinya?

Srakk

Buagh

"Bos!"

"Biarkan"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang baru saja memukul wajahnya. Namja itu mengusap mulutnya yang berdarah dan tersenyum mengerikan.

"Hanya segini kemampuanmu?"

Emosi Jaejoong semakin memuncak. Namja cantik itu mengepalkan tanganya dan mengayunkanya ke wajah Yunho sekali lagi.

Yunho menangkap kepalan tangan Jaejoong dan memutarnya ke belakang. Namja tampan itu mengambil dasinya yang tergeletak di sofa dan menggunakanya untuk mengikat tangan Jaejoong. Setelah itu Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong pelan.

"Kau marah mendengar yeoja itu menangis? Mau bersikap seperti jagoan? Baiklah"

Yunho membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke sofa dan memangkunya. Namja tampan itu memeluknya dari belakang. Mata musangnya kemudian memandang anak buahnya yang masih tegang.

"_Fuck her_"

.

.

.

.

"Ah ah ah" suara desahan Ahra terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

Jaejoong hanya mampu menangis dalam diam. Dia merasa menjadi namja tak berguna yang tidak mampu melindungi pujaan hatinya. Di depan mata kepalanya sendiri dia melihat yeoja yang disukainya tengah dikerubungi oleh namja depan belakang. Namja-namja yang ada di ruangan itu memang binatang.

"Ck~ berhentilah menangis" ucap Yunho malas

Jaejoong benar-benar membenci orang yang ada di belakangya. Dirinya merasa jijik dan mual. Yunho membuka kaki Jaejoong dan mengocok junior mungilnya menghadap Ahra yang tengah dikerjai oleh anak buahnya.

"Apa yang kau tangisi~ Lihatlah. Yeoja itu sangat menikmatinya"

Jaejoong melihat Ahra yang mulai mendesah keras dan memejamkan matanya nikmat. Yeoja itu bahkan tidak menangis sedikitpun sejak pertama.

"Hik hiks Ahra-ssi…"

Hah~

Yunho menghela nafasnya berat. Junior namja mungil itu tidak mau berdiri meskipun Yunho sudah menggunakan tangan handalnya. Ck~ dia harus mengubah metodenya.

Namja tampan itu mengambil sapu tangan dari meja konter dan menutup mata Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu meronta, namun tanganya yang diikat ke belakang tidak membantunya sama sekali. Yunho kemudian membalik tubuh Jaejoong menghadap padanya dan membuka kancing kemeja putih miliknya yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh kurus Jaejoong.

"Sumpal mulut yeoja itu"

Seorang anak buah Yunho langsung memasukan juniornya ke mulut Ahra. Desahan yeoja itu menjadi teredam. Yunho kemudian kembali mengurut junior imut namja cantik itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hiks hikss. Kau pembohong! Hikss hiks lepaskan aku! Ahjussi jahat!"

Yunho tidak memperdulikan umpatan-umpatan bocah cantik itu. Yunho sedang memperhatikan beberapa bagian tubuh Jaejoong yang berwarna _pink_. Puting-nya _pink_, kepala junior-nya _pink_, apakah yang di belakang juga _pink_? Yunho jadi penasaran.

Yunho mengambil sebuah _lube_ dan menuangkanya ke pantat Jaejoong membuat bocah cantik itu menggeliat karena sensasi dinginya. Yunho memasukan satu jarinya.

"Awhh! lepaskan akuuuuu hiks hiksss"

Tubuh Jaejoong ambruk ke atas tubuh _topless_ Yunho. Kepalanya jatuh di pundak Yunho, bocah cantik itu bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman merasakan suatu benda asing tengah bergerak di lubangnya. Jaejoong menggerakan kepalanya mendekat ke leher Yunho dan menggesek-gesekan hidungnya di leher cokelat kekar milik namja tampan itu.

"Hiks ahjussi kumohon….lepaskan aku…."

Bulu roma Yunho langsung berdiri seketika merasakan bocah cantik dipangkuanya bergerak-gerak manja dan mengendus lehernya seperti kucing betina. Namja tampan itu menambahkan satu jari lagi ke _hole_ Jaejoong dan mengocok juniornya sendiri bersamaan dengan junior bocah cantik itu.

"Ngghh…ummhh…hiks…lepas…uuhhh~"

Jaejoong menangis, melenguh, menangis dan melenguh lagi menerima perlakuan Yunho. Namja cantik itu menjadi bingung ketika hatinya merasa benci tapi tubuhnya mulai menikmati. Yunho menyeringai melihat bocah cantik itu mulai hanyut. Namja musang itu meraup dada Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya dan merasakan _nipple_ mungil namja cantik itu langsung mencuat.

"Awww akhhh!"

Semua orang terkejut oleh lengkingan namja cantik itu. Perhatian mereka langsung tertuju pada sofa tempat bos mereka sedang mengerjai bocah 17 tahun itu.

"Hikss sakittt….huhuhu…"

Yunho menjilati puting Jaejoong yang baru saja digigitnya. Namja Jung itu terkekeh geli. Bocah cantik itu selalu membuatnya _amused_.

.

.

.

.

Tangan Yunho bekerja semakin cepat mengocok juniornya dan junior Jaejoong. Jari-jari panjangnya menusuk-nusuk hole Jaejoong dengan akurat. Tubuh mereka menempel erat, dada mereka saling bergesekan dengan intim.

"Nggghhh~ ah…mpphh…hahh…mpcckkk"

Tubuh Jaejoong mulai lemas karena Yunho merangsang seluruh titik sensitifnya. Bibir tebalnya juga tidak pernah mau melepaskan bibir _cherry_ miliknya. Jaejoong merasakan lidah hangat Yunho meliuk-liuk di dalam mulutnya dan dagunya juga basah akibat saliva mereka yang bercampur.

"Hah..hahh…kupikir aku sudah tidak normal" ucap salah satu anak buah Yunho sambil mengocok juniornya dengan cepat.

"Aku juga hahh…ughh.." ucap yang lainya

"Nado…" seru yang lain lagi.

Ruangan itu mulai dipenuhi dengan erangan. Namja-namja sangar itu sudah melupakan Ahra dan berbalik ke arah YunJae sambil mengocok junior masing-masing. Desahan namja cantik itu yang merdu, tubuh mungilnya yang menggeliat erotis, serta pantat putihnya yang mengintip dari sela kemeja yang tersingkap terlihat jauh menarik. Ahra dapat sedikit bernafas ketika namja-namja sangar itu melepaskanya.

Yunho masih asyik dengan kegiatanya namun suara erangan keras anak buahnya membuatnya berhenti. Jaejoong menatap namja tampan itu bingung.

"Ahjussi…"

Yunho mendengar suara merdu Jaejoong memanggilnya lirih. Namja tampan itu masih mengeluarkan wajah datar. Diturunkanya kerah kemeja putih Jaejoong hingga bahu mulusnya kelihatan. Yunho menyingkirkan helaian rambut hitam Jaejoong yang menutupi lehernya. Kemudian memiringkan kepala Jaejoong ke samping hingga leher putihya terekspos.

**Bite**…

"Uhhhngggg ah..jussi…."

Jaejoong menjambak surai cokelat Yunho ketika merasakan kulit lehernya perih. Sesaat kemudian dia merasakan lidah panas Yunho meluncur menjilatnya. Seolah belum puas, Yunho kemudian menghisapnya dengan kuat.

Anak buah Yunho semakin brutal mengocok kejantanan mereka. Mereka seakan-akan bisa membayangkan betapa lembutnya kulit bocah itu saat dihisap. Semua perhatian tertuju pada bosnya yang tengah memejamkan matanya nikmat…

Pik

DEG

Anak buah Yunho membeku di tempat saat mata musang bos mereka terbuka. Tatapan mata itu adalah tatapan yang selalu mereka temui saat Yunho sedang membunuh musuh-musuhnya. Tajam, bengis, dan mengerikan….

Mulut Yunho masih menempel erat di leher Jaejoong. Namun mata tajamnya tidak melepaskan anak buahnya yang mulai paham dan membalikan tubuh mereka. Namja-namja tersebut kembali mengerubungi Ahra dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

Mereka tahu apa arti tatapan tersebut. Dan harus berhati-hati agar tidak kehilangan kepala mereka. Bocah cantik itu sudah berbeda.

Karena sang naga sudah menandainya….

.

.

.

.

"Ah…ahhh…ahngg…"

Jaejoong mulai merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Matanya yang ditutup kain membuat indera perasa-nya lebih sensitive. Bulu kuduknya meremang dan sesuatu hendak keluar.

"Ah ah ahjussi aku…aku…"

"Keluarkan saja"

"Tidaaakk. Ahh…aku takut..hikss…"

Yunho kembali meraup dada kiri Jaejoong dan menyedotnya dengan kuat. Bocah cantik itu meringis sakit. Tubuhnya seakan tersengat. Perutnya menegang. Punggungya melengkung. Dan tangis kenikmatanya melengking keluar…

"Aaakhhhhhhhh!"

SPUUUUUURRRRTTT

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar-getar kecil di pelukan Yunho. Cairan cintanya membasahi perut kotak-kotak namja musang itu.

Yunho membuka kain penutup mata Jaejoong. Munculah mata bulat besar yang Yunho sukai. Mata itu mengingatkanya pada burung hantu peliharaanya dulu. Yunho memandang bibir merah Jaejoong yang basah dan bengkak. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan tapi kejadian tak terduga tiba-tiba terjadi dengan cepat.

Cuh!

Yunho menutup matanya.

Ahra melotot tak percaya.

Anak buah Yunho menganga.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja meludah di wajah seorang mafia paling kejam di Korea.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued_

.

.

.

**Bubble's note**

Untuk fans Ahra bubble minta maaf sudah membuatnya menderita. Ini hanya cerita dan tidak nyata. Skip aja jika tidak suka ne :D

Sekali lagi….review jika berkenan atau say goodbye to this story.

Selamat hari jadi RI. Merdeka! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Author : jingle bubble

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Genre : romance,hurt

WARNING : YAOI, **NC19**, TYPO, AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

"**Beautiful Gangster"**

.

.

.

**Penting **: Di sini Yunho pimpinan gangster lho ya. Jahat, kejam, tidak berperasaan sudah pasti! Meski dengan Jaejoong sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang tengah mengusap wajahnya pelan. Pimpinan mafia daerah selatan itu mengertakan giginya hingga rahangnya mengeras. Membuat Jaejoong langsung menyesali perbuatanya.

"Ka-Kau berbohong padaku" cicit Jaejoong

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan mematikan. Namja tampan itu menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong dari pangkuanya. Kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju mini bar yang ada di pinggir ruangan.

Hah!

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tanganya. Matanya membulat melihat tato naga yang ada di punggung kekar Yunho. Tubuh kurus Jaejoong menegang dan bergetar ketakutan. Dia sudah membuat kesalahan besar. Tato naga adalah symbol seorang pimpinan mafia.

Namja tampan itu mengobrak-abrik meja bar tapi tidak menemukan barang yang dicarinya. Yunho akhirnya mengambil sebotol minuman keras dan berjalan menuju anak buahnya.

"Berikan barang itu"

Seorang anak buah Yunho langsung merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sebuah botol kaca yang berisi kapsul berwarna hijau-putih. Anak buah Yunho terkejut. Mereka tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh bosnya.

"Ta-tapi bocah ini masih 17 tahun b-bos" ucap anak buah Yunho yang berbadan kecil

Yunho memandang anak buahnya itu garang membuat namja berbadan kecil itu langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kaki Yunho kemudian berjalan menuju Jaejoong yang meringkuk di ujung sofa dan menariknya.

Yunho membalikan tubuh Jaejoong kemudian mengangkat pantat Jaejoong tinggi-tinggi. Namja musang itu kemudian memasukan satu buah kapsul berwarna hijau-putih itu ke lubang anus namja putih itu. Setelah itu Yunho menjambak rambut Jaejoong dan memasukan ujung botol minuman keras itu ke mulut mungilnya.

"Ogghhkk! Umffhh! Oghh!"

Jaejoong mencakar tangan Yunho, kakinya menendang-nendang. Tenggorokanya terasa terbakar ketika cairan laknat itu mengalir masuk. Jaejoong ketakutan setengah mati.

Gluk

Gluk

Gluk

"Hoekk uhuk! Ughkk!"

Jaejoong memuntahkan cairan itu setelah Yunho melepaskanya. Namja cantik itu menangis keras. Yunho kemudian mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan memanggulnya seperti karung beras dan membawa namja itu keluar dari ruangan itu menuju sarangnya.

'Aigooo semoga besok bocah cantik itu masih bisa berjalan…' batin anak buah Yunho bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

Brukk

Tubuh mungil Jaejoong memantul ketika Yunho menghempaskanya ke kasur yang empuk. Jaejoong menggeliat saat merasakan tubuhnya terasa aneh. Kepalanya pusing, tubuhnya lemas, dan lubangnya berkedut-kedut panas.

"Hiks….hikss…"

Yunho melepaskan celananya dan berjalan menuju lemari. Namja itu mengambil sebuah benda dari plastic dan berbentuk seperti tabung. Yunho merangkak ke arah Jaejoong dan membungkuskan benda itu di junior bocah cantik itu.

Yunho mengikatnya dengan erat kemudian menekan tombol yang membuat benda itu bergetar.

"Ahh ahhh apa…ah!"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena benda yang ada di juniornya bergetar tak beraturan. Benda itu terasa hangat, lembek, dan bergetar. Biasanya digunakan sebagai alat bantu mastrubasi yang dibuat menyerupai tekstur alat kelamin yeoja.

Yunho memperhatikan tubuh Jaejoong yang menggeliat-geliat seperti cacing kepanasan. Dia menangkap kaki Jaejoong dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Yunho menempatkan kepala juniornya di depan hole Jaejoong dan mendorongnya masuk.

"Jangan ahjussi…."

.

.

.

.

"Hikss hikss huhuhu"

Yunho berhasil membobol keperawanan namja cantik itu. Namja tampan itu melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan Jaejoong. Kemudian mulai bergerak perlahan.

.

.

.

.

"Ah ahhh akhhh"

Yunho memiringkan tubuh Jaejoong dan bergerak lebih cepat. Namja cantik dibawahnya terlihat sudah pasrah dan hanya bisa mendesah.

.

.

.

.

"Ah ahjussi…istirahat sebentar..ahhh…Joongie capek…"

Jaejoong meremas kuat bantal yang ada di bawahnya. Yunho seakan-akan tuli dan terus menggempur lubang Jaejoong dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

"Uaakkhhhhh"

Jaejoong mengeluarkan spermanya di dada dan perut Yunho. Sedangkan sperma namja kekar itu masih meledak-ledak di lubang analnya. Jaejoong ambruk di atas tubuh besar Yunho. Nafasnya putus-putus dan tubuhnya panas bermandikan keringat.

Jaejoong nyaris saja terpejam ketika tiba-tiba dia merasakan kejantanan Yunho menegang kembali. Tidak mungkin!

"Ahjussi tunggu dulu! Aku masih-"

Slap slap slap

"Ah ahh ahjussiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

.

.

.

.

Tubuh putih itu terkulai lemas. Sperma berceceran di mana-mana. Sedangkan namja berkulit cokelat yang ada di atasnya masih betah menggaulinya tanpa henti. Sudah berbagai gaya mereka lakukan dalam kurun waktu lima jam. Jaejoong sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Urrghh _you are so tight…._hahh…"

SPURT!

Uhhhhhh….

Yunho melesakan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jaejoong ketika kenikmatan itu datang. Namja 27 tahun itu terengah. Dia kemudian menebarkan ciuman-ciuman kecil di leher putih itu hingga dirasakanya sebuah lengan kurus melingkari lehernya.

"Geumanhae ahjussi…."

Yunho mendengar suara bocah cantik itu bergetar. Beberapa detik setelahnya isakan pilu itu kembali keluar.

"Hikss hikss….jalmotesseo…."

"….."

"Perut Joongie sakit…hikss…hiksss…"

"…."

"Joongie sudah tidak kuat lagi hikss hikss hiks"

"…."

"Huhuhuhu….appo…."

Amarah Yunho langsung sirna ketika mendengar rintihan sakit bocah belia itu. Yunho seakan lupa jika namja cantik itu masih bocah. Apa sih yang bisa kita perbuat di saat umur kita 17 tahun?

Pada umur itu kita masih menjadi anak kecil yang suka bermain,manja pada orang tua, dan memandang kehidupan ini dengan ceria. Yunho telah salah karena menyamakan bocah cantik itu seperti dirinya dulu yang biasa hidup di lingkungan yang keras. Bocah cantik itu bahkan tidak pernah berciuman.

Namja musang itu membelai perut rata Jaejoong. Yunho terlalu memaksanya dan Jaejoong juga sangat ketakutan sehingga perutnya menjadi kram.

"Ssshhh mianhae….."

Yunho terus mengusap perut tegang Jaejoong dengan pelan.

"Lain kali jangan pernah membuatku marah lagi okay?"

"Eumhh…."

Jaejoong semakin erat memeluk leher Yunho dan mengangguk pelan. Bocah cantik itu merasakan tubuh besar Yunho balas memeluknya.

Hangat dan nyaman.

Jaejoong tidak merasa takut lagi tapi justru merasa terlindungi. Aroma tubuh Yunho yang menenangkan membuat namja cantik itu semakin terlelap. Yunho terus mengusap perut Jaejoong dengan lembut sembari sesekali mencium pipi tembam bocah putih itu.

Zzzzzzz

Yunho tersenyum ketika namja cantik di pelukanya dengan cepat tertidur. Dirinya akhirnya juga menutup matanya dan bergabung dengan Jaejoong terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya….

Jaejoong sudah berpakaian rapi dan duduk manis di mobil mahal Yunho. Bos mafia itu membelikan Jaejoong pakaian baru dan mengantarkan namja cantik itu ke rumahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan" ucap pak sopir

"Jja. Sudah sampai"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang tengah memandangya dengan matanya yang bulat dan besar. Perlahan mata cantik itu mulai berair, hidungnya memerah, dan bibirnya bergetar.

Owwh…. tidak lagi!

"Hey…kenapa menangis lagi eoh? Mana yang sakit?" ucap Yunho panic

Yunho meneliti tubuh Jaejoong dengan cermat tapi sebuah tangan mungil menghentikanya.

"Joongie sudah tidak perawan lagi….."

Yunho merasa tertohok oleh pernyataan sederhana bocah cantik itu. Tapi bukan mafia Jung namanya jika tidak bisa keluar dari masalah.

"Itu tidak penting sayang….Seorang pria jantan tidak dinilai dari pengalamanya di belakang *Yunho menepuk pantat Jaejoong pelan* Tapi dari depan….*Yunho menunjuk selakangan Jaejoong*"

"Jeongmal?" Jaejoong memandang Yunho polos

"Ne. Tentu saja"

"Tapi pantatku sakit…."

"Gwenchana…."

Yunho mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil salah satu kartu debit _black card_-nya dan menyerahkanya pada Jaejoong. Bocah cantik itu melotot tidak percaya.

"Ahjussi in-ini…."

"Gunakan sesukamu"

Cup

Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong dan menuntun bocah cantik itu hingga sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Namja tampan itu kemudian melambaikan tanganya dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

Jaejoong masih bengong. Namun teriakan namja _dolphin_ mengagetkanya.

"Jaejoong hyuuuuung"

Junsu berlari dari rumahnya menuju rumah Jaejoong yang ada di depanya. Namja _dolphin_ itu langsung memberondong Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan.

"Hyung kemana saja semalam? Bibi meneleponku katanya kau tidak pulang. Apakah kau bersama Ahra? Apakah kalian melakukanya hingga kau tidak pulang ke rumah? Hyung jawab aku! Eh kenapa lehermu merah-merah? Jadi kalian benar-benar melakukanya?"

Jaejoong kembali merasa hatinya sakit ketika mendengar nama Ahra. Dia memang namja tidak berguna!

Hik

Hik

"Huuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

.

.

.

.

_**Dongbang High**_

.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka. Terhitung sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian di markas mafia Jung itu terjadi. Junsu sudah tahu semuanya namun dia merahasiakanya dari semua orang demi Jaejoong.

"Hahaha chukae!"

"Ayo kita berfoto bersama!"

"Aigoo aku sedih sekali~"

"Jangan lupakan aku ya"

"Eh kau akan melanjutkan study dimana?"

Hiruk pikuk siswa-siswi Dongbang terlihat di sekitar aula. Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju lapangan untuk berfoto dengan teman-temanya. Saat namja cantik itu melewati lorong kelas, dia melihat Ahra tengah menuju arah sebaliknya.

Mereka berpapasan.

Jaejoong memandang lurus ke depan demikian juga Ahra. Keduanya merasakan dada mereka sakit. Tidak ada yang mau menyapa. Mereka melewati jalan masing-masing seolah tidak saling kenal.

.

'_Mianhae Jaejoong-ssi. Jika takdir tidak mempertemukan kita seperti ini, mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman'_

.

'_Mianhae Ahra-ssi. Selamat tinggal….'_

.

.

.

.

_**Gimpo Airport, Korea**_

.

"Jangan lupa mengunci pintu, kasih makan Vick (anjing keluarga Kim), bunga-bunga umma juga jangan lupa disiram" ucap Mrs Kim

"Ne umma" sahut Jaejoong malas

"Appa dan umma pergi ne? Junsu juga boleh menginap untuk menemani Joongie" ujar Mr Kim

"Baik paman" Junsu tersenyum

Kedua orang tua Jaejoong itu akhirnya pergi. Mereka mendapatkan tiket liburan dari perusahaan. Sayangnya hanya untuk dua orang sehingga Jaejoong harus tetap tinggal.

"Uaaahhh akhirnya aku bebas! Apa yang harus kita lakukan Suie?"

"Umm kita nonton film saja hyung. Aku sudah menyewa banyak untuk seminggu ini"

"Chowa~ eh tapi kita beli es krim dulu ne. Aku benar-benar ingin memakanya"

"Eoh? Tapi kau terlihat pucat hyung. Gwenchana?"

"Ayyyy gwenchana~ kajja"

"Eung~"

.

.

.

.

Slurppp

"Hmmm vanilla chowa~"

Jaejoong dan Junsu tengah menikmati es krim _cone_ jumbo mereka. Kedua namja imut itu berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar. Jaejoong melihat sosok tegap yang familiar. Tubuh beruang, surai cokelat, bibir tebal bawah, tahi lalat di atas bibir, dan wajah kecil.

Jung Yunho

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya kembali memanas karena emosi. Setelah memperkosanya namja itu lantas pergi begitu saja dan membayarnya dengan _black card_?

Jaejoong tidak pernah menggunakan kartu itu. Dia masih punya harga diri. Dirinya bukan pelacur.

"Junsu-ah"

"Hm?"

"Kau lihat namja itu?"

"Ne"

"Aku ingin kau mengikuti apa yang aku lakukan. Jangan banyak tanya. Lakukan saja"

"Tapi hyung-"

"Sekarang!"

Jaejoong melesat dan berlari ke arah Yunho yang ternyata sedang bersama Yoochun. Mereka baru pulang dari Jepang. Junsu mengekor di belakang Jaejoong.

Plop

Junsu terkejut!

Plop

Tapi dia tetap mengikuti perintah hyungnya.

Yunho dan Yoochun merasakan sensasi dingin di kepala mereka. Kedua namja tampan itu menoleh ke arah dua namja imut yang tengah berlari menjauh sambil tertawa. Di kepala mereka terdapat es krim _cone_ yang menempel seperti topi kerucut.

Lagi ultah pak? #plak

"Apakah anak itu Joongie?" Yunho menerima sapu tangan dari Yoochun dengan wajah datar.

"Benar bos" ucap Yoochun tak kalah datar

Kedua namja tampan itu memperhatikan dua bocah _uke_ yang masih tertawa sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan. Di depan mereka ada kaca bening yang sangat transparan.

Boing

Brukk

"Aigooo si pantat besar jatuh" ucap Yoochun datar

Boing

Brukk

"Wah si pantat tepos juga jatuh"

Kedua mafia itu masih memperhatikan tingkah JaeSu. Junsu terlihat bangun lebih dulu kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Aduh…hyung gwenchana?"

Jaejoong terlihat meringkuk sambil memegangi perutnya. Junsu panic melihat hyungnya yang meringis kesakitan dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Hyung apa yang terjadi? Hikss hyung!"

Srett

Tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan berkulit tan meraih tubuh Jaejoong dan menggendongnya menuju mobil. Namja tampan lain yang berpipi tembam menarik Junsu masuk mobil.

Brak

Pintu mobil itu menutup dan langsung melesat ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Seorang bocah kecil yang lucu tengah menyeret pelampung bebek-nya menuju ke pinggir kolam.

"Appa….appa!"

"Hm? Kenapa sayang?"

"Minnie cendilian"

"Eoh? Umma mana?"

"Itu. Lagi cibuk mengoda yeoja"

Yunho menggeram kesal. Bagaimana bisa istrinya itu meninggalkan buah hati mereka sendirian.

Ne yorobun~

Setelah insiden di bandara, Jaejoong dibawa ke rumah sakit dan ternyata hamil satu bulan. Namja cantik itu menangis meraung-raung dan melempari Yunho dengan jeruk. Junsu syok. Mrs Kim sesenggukan dan Mr Kim pingsan.

Namun keduanya akhirnya menikah dan dikaruniai seorang bocah lucu bernama Changmin.

Changmin atau yang kerap dipanggil Minnie, memiliki kulit tan dan kaki panjang seperti Yunho. Jika Jaejoong memiliki mata rusa betina, mata Changmin menurun darinya….bulat besar seperti rusa jantan. Changmin benar-benar merupakan perpaduan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Minnie main dengan Kwanghee ahjussi dulu ne?"

"Yey!"

Balita gembul itu berlari ke arah salah satu anak buah Yunho dan langsung kembali mencebur ke kolam. Mereka sedang ada di kolam _indoor_ di Jamsil. Cuaca musim panas yang membakar membuat Changmin merengek minta berenang.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tengah memijit kaki seorang yeoja yang tengah berjemur. Di sampingnya juga ada beberapa yeoja yang ikut mengobrol sambil tertawa centil.

Kim Jaejoong

Sudah berubah menjadi Jung Jaejoong sejak **5 tahun** yang lalu. Tapi keinginanya untuk menjadi seorang _seme_ tidak pernah kandas. Meskipun Yunho sudah menghukumnya dengan cara apapun. Jaejoong tidak pernah jera.

"Jung Jaejoong"

DEG

"Eh…?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah suaminya seperti robot. Namja musang itu sudah mengeluarkan muka sangarnya dan kepalanya seolah berasap. Jaejoong langsung melepaskan kaki yeoja itu dan berlari menubruk Yunho.

"Yunnie~" ucapnya manja

"….."

"Yeoja itu menggoda Joongie tadi" yeoja yang baru saja dipijit Jaejoong melotot. Hah?

"….."

"Terus Joongie disuruh pijit kakinya"

"….."

"Karena Joongie baik jadi Joongie pijit saja hehe"

"…"

Glek

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya susah payah. Jung Yunho pasti sedang marah.

Hup!

Kyaa kyaa kyaaa

Yeoja-yeoja yang ada disana menjerit-jerit ketika Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong _bridal_ _style_.

"Yun-Yunnie mau apa?"

"….."

"Joongie bersalah! Joongie minta maaf! Joongie tidak akan mengulanginya lagi! Joongie hmmphhttt"

Yunho menyumpal bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Namja cantiknya itu selalu mengatakanya tapi tetap saja tidak akan berubah. Jaejoong terlena dan mulai menutup matanya. Sedangkan mata Yunho tetap terbuka lebar dan terus menaiki tangga menuju papan loncat setinggi 5 meter.

"Nnnhh~ Yun..nie~"

Yunho menjilat langit-langit rongga mulut Jaejoong dan mengakhiri ciumanya. Doe eyes Jaejoong perlahan terbuka. Namja cantik itu terkejut ketika menemukan mereka sudah ada di atas papan loncat. Jaejoong mulai bergerak-gerak ketakutan.

Yunho tersenyum sadis.

"Yunnie hajima. Hikss jalmotesseo. Yunnie tahu kan, Joongie tidak bisa bere-"

Yunho melompat.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

BYUR

.

.

.

Hahaha

That is a love story of _**Beautiful**_ Kim and _**Gangster**_ Jung….

Hope their love will stand forever…..

And happily ever after…

;D

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bubble's note**

**.**

Gumawo yang kemaren sudah memberikan dukungan berupa review hehe. Bubble senang :D

**Magenta** : update masih lama. Bubble benar2 jenuh chingu-ah. Pasti bubble kerjain tapi pelan-pelan.

**Sadly** : sekuel? Ff itu bubble bikin saat hati bubble lagi kelam. Kalo memang mau sekuel, auranya pasti juga kelam. Jaejoong akan tetap menderita dan bubble tidak bisa menjamin happy ending. Eohttoke? :(

**Goddes of my heart** : sekuel? Im so sorry but….N.O

Okay. Ini chap terakhir ya. Jangan minta sekuel lagi ne :D

Sampai jumpa ~

#lambai-lambai


End file.
